


In Which The Aim Is To Be Responsible Parents

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Series: Various Prompts and Drabble Things [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent!Gallavich, Parenthood, well their kid is a teenager so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been years since they had gone on vacation as a family. In fact, last time, Charlie was eight and they had gone to Disneyland. It was Charlie again who begged his dads to take him on vacation again. (“Have mercy. Take me to L.A. Please?”)</p><p>In response to a prompt asking for Ian and Mickey to take their teenage son on vacation  and embarrass him when he flirts with a cute girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which The Aim Is To Be Responsible Parents

Mickey and Ian now had a son, Charlie. He was 15, and had mastered the art of being charismatic and charming, yet awkward and quiet at the same time. His hair was dark like Mickey’s, his eyes were green like Ian’s, and he was somewhere between them in height.

It had been years since they had gone on vacation as a family. In fact, last time, Charlie was eight and they had gone to Disneyland. It was Charlie again who begged his dads to take him on vacation again. (“Have mercy. Take me to L.A. Please?”)

After a few heated discussions between Ian and Mickey (that ended with things becoming heated in a  _totally_  different way), it was decided they would go, with it being known full well that Mickey was less than pleased about their choice of location. Ian really didn’t give a shit where they were going, and Charlie was ecstatic.

They arrived at their hotel just after lunch, and after settling into their rooms (Charlie refused to share a room, or even an adjoining suite, so his dads had rolled their eyes and agreed to have different rooms on the same floor - aka right across the hall in case anything went wrong) the family quickly changed clothes and went off to find the pool.

Mickey made a beeline for a bunch of free chairs in the shade he had spotted, leaving Ian and Charlie to follow behind him at their own leisurely pace.

Ian took the chair beside Mickey’s and laughed as his husband frowned at the proximity he was in to the sunlight. ‘You’re not going to burn, Mick.’

'Maybe not now, maybe not in an hour, but it's gonna happen.' Mickey replied, still eyeing the sun suspiciously.

Charlie turned on his chair to face his parents. ‘So uh, I feel like I should say thanks for bringing me here.’

Ian shrugged. ‘We were overdue for a vacation.’

'Still, you could've said no and taken me off to the middle of nowhere to camp or something.'

'Probably less sun in the middle of a forest.' Mickey muttered.

Ian rolled his eyes. ‘Maybe next year.’ He turned back to his son. ‘It’s no problem, really. Despite what  _he_ says.’

Charlie laughed and put in his headphones, leaving his dads to whatever they were doing.

 

* * *

 

After almost an hour, Ian had finally convinced Mickey to go for a swim. (Charlie suspected there was some sort of bribery involved, but he really didn’t want to know the details.)

Ian pulled Mickey to the pool and nodded at the obnoxious “No Diving!” signs around the pool. He raised an eyebrow and Mickey grinned. Together, they took a few steps back before taking a running dive into the water while the lifeguards had their backs turned.

They resurfaced and splashed each other for a bit, until Mickey put up his hands in surrender. ‘Okay, Gallagher. Okay. I’m out. I can feel myself burning.’

'Yeah me too actually.' Ian said. 'Fuck this.' He swam over to the edge of the pool and hauled himself out. He looked over to where Charlie was lying in his chair and grinned. 'Hey, Mick.' 

'What?' Mickey asked, pushing his hair back.

'Look.' Ian said, pointing to Charlie. 'Let's be parents.'

Mickey laughed. ‘Definitely.’

 

* * *

 

Charlie had been happily listening to a band his dads liked (Finch - he had to admit that he liked it too, actually) when a shadow came and stopped in front of him. Expecting it to be one of his parents, he said, ‘What do you want? This is the best part.’

His music was on a low volume, so when he heard a voice that  _definitely_ did not belong to either of his dads, his entire vocabulary flew out the window. ‘Oh. Sorry. I’ll just… leave.’

Charlie looked up and yanked out his headphones, staring up at the girl in front of him. She had long black hair and was wearing a dark green bikini that matched her eyes. ‘Shit.’ was the first thing he said, quickly followed by, ‘I thought you were my dads.’

She stared at him in mild confusion. ‘Uh…’

'Sorry,' Charlie said, mentally cursing himself. 'Can I help you with anything?'

 

* * *

 

Ian and Mickey waited until it looked like Charlie was having an in depth conversation with the girl until they went over.

'Fuck, she looks like Mandy.' Mickey muttered. 

'Shut up, Mick.' Ian muttered back. 'It looks like he's got his usual charm going.'

'Wonder how long that took him.' Mickey said, knowing full well of his son's tendencies to lock up around girls.

Ian elbowed him and cleared his throat as they got closer to Charlie.

'Hey, kid.' Mickey said, flopping down on Ian's chair. 'Who's this?'

'Uh…' Charlie looked between Mickey and the girl, and then to Ian, who had sat down beside Mickey. 'This is…'

'Lola,' the girl supplied. 'My name's Lola.'

'Nice to meet you, Lola.' Ian smiled. 'I'm Charlie's dad, Ian, and this is his other dad, Mickey.'

'Hey.' Mickey nodded. 

Lola smiled, somewhat awkwardly.

They sat in silence until Charlie coughed and ran his hand through his hair. ‘Uh so Lola is here on vacation too. From Seattle.’

'Oh?' Ian said. 'That must be nice.'

'It is.' Lola agreed. 

'Lola asked me if I wanted to go to dinner with her tonight.' Charlie said quickly. 'Is that okay?'

Ian and Mickey looked at each other, eyebrows raised. ‘Well,’ Ian said. ‘As long as you stick to curfew. And a few other rules.’

'10 at the latest.' Mickey said. 'Charlie gets sleepy any later than that.'

'Charlie has also been known to wet the bed, so watch out for that.' Ian added.

Lola blushed and Charlie covered his face in embarrassment. ‘Please stop talking.’

'No sex on the first date, either.' Mickey said, ignoring his son.

Ian nodded thoughtfully. ‘Mm. Actually, maybe nothing past hand holding, please Lola. We’re trying to keep Charlie’s virtue intact.’

‘ _Jesus_ , Dad.’ Charlie groaned. ‘We’re not going to have sex.’

Lola made a face that Mickey and Ian took to mean that any hopes of that happening had just been killed.

'Yeah, definitely no sex.' Ian laughed.

Charlie kicked Ian’s shin. ‘You’re a hypocrite, you know. You and Pa were definitely having sex before anything between you two was official.’

Mickey rolled his eyes. ‘We lived on the Southside. Apologies for wanting to stay alive slightly longer than it took the time to announce to the world “Oh hey, we’re gay!” but, yeah. Whatever.’

Charlie nodded tiredly. ‘Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard that story before. And then you came out and no one gave a shit except Terry.’ He sighed. ‘Just give me a fucking answer. Dinner tonight. Yes?’

'Yeah, of course.' Mickey said, slapping his kid on the shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Ian sent Charlie a text asking him to stop past his and Mickey’s room before going downstairs to meet Lola.

Charlie entered the room without knocking and sat on the bed. ‘Okay, what?’

Ian and Mickey came and stood in front of him, and Charlie was fully prepared for a rerun of the (fucking embarrassing) speech his dads had given him earlier.

'Here's what you're going to do.' Mickey started, sounding serious. 'Pay for dinner, compliment her, and don't be a douche.' He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, giving Charlie a bunch of notes.

'And if you  _do_ decide you want to have sex, make sure she says yes, and that you’re prepared. I know we were hard on you, but yeah, you were right and we were both having sex at your age.’ Ian said, rolling his eyes when Charlie stuck his fingers in his ears and starting humming.

Mickey flicked his son and jerked his head towards Ian. ‘We’re trying to be responsible parents here.’

Charlie sighed and moved his hands, standing in front of his dads. ‘Anything else?’

'Just one thing.' Ian grinned. He went over to one of the bags in the corner and pulled something out before coming back. 'Hand out.'

Charlie stuck his hands out, knowing exactly what Ian was about to give him. His fears were confirmed after a small foil package was dropped in his hand. ‘Jesus, really?’

'Hey, responsible parenting, remember?' Mickey said, trying to contain his laughter.

'Yeah, yeah.' Charlie said, shoving the condom into his pocket. 'See you later.'

'Charlie,' Ian called. 'We were serious about curfew. No later than 10. Unless you text us and get permission to be out longer.'

'And we expect details!' Mickey added as his son walked out their door.

Charlie stopped at the door, smiled at his parents, and flipped them off before shutting the door to the sound of his dads laughing.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_Original post can be found[here](http://im-not-his-keeper.tumblr.com/post/83085094852/prompt-ian-and-mickey-go-on-a-family-vacation-with)._


End file.
